The present invention relates to a culinary peeler.
When preparing food for cooking, it is often necessary to remove the skin of the food beforehand. A wide variety of different configurations of peelers exist, but most suffer problems of being unable to be used effectively on a wide variety of different-shaped fruit and vegetables.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a culinary peeler with which removing skin from different foodstuffs will become much easier, manageable and effective, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the food-preparing public.